A Love Worth Waiting For
by rosalie123
Summary: When Renee and Phil die in a car accident, Bella and her older brother Emmett move to Forks to live with their dad. What happens when she meets a hot bronze haired boy?
1. Moving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!!!! :'(**

**A/N: yay!! this is my first story so if you guys could tell me if its good or not that would be like really great! :D**

Chapter One

BPOV

Slowly, I opened my eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. Today was my last day in Phoenix, after the funeral I will be moving to Forks. The funeral, great this is the day that I was dreading, a day that had to come weather I liked it or not. I could feel a lump starting to form in my throat as I thought about the dreadful day me and Emmett had gotten the phone call.

_~ Flashback ~_

_"Emmett!" I yelled over the blaring music coming from my brother's room. "Turn it down!" The music only got louder as I yelled, I was able to feel the floor vibrate slightly._

_"EMMETT SWAN!!!" I screamed. Finally the volume went down and my bedroom door opened.  
"Jeez Bells, you don't need to get so mad. I was only playing a little music." Emmett said as he walked into my room._

_"Ya, a little music. That will make me go deaf if you play it any louder." I glared at him._

_"Alright, alright I'll tone it down a bit. Man for a little sister you sure are bossy." He smirked. I threw my pillow at him as he shut my door._

_I sat on my bed waiting for the awful music to start again. I heard the shrill sound of the phone ring just as Emmett turned his music back on. I quickly ran downstairs—dodging the mess that my brother had made—and answered the phone._

_"Hello?" I asked breathlessly. There was an answer but I couldn't hear it over the music. "Hold on a minute I can't hear you. I have to get my brother to turn down his music." With the phone in my hand, I ran upstairs and barged into Emmett's room and unplugged his stereo._

_"HEY!" He complained._

_"Someone is on the phone, you can wait a minute." I shushed him and talked into the phone again._

_"Sorry about that, now who is this?" I asked politely._

_"Is this Isabella?" A man asked._

_"Yes it is, and who are you?" I asked again._

_"I'm Sheriff Johnson from the Phoenix Police Department." He explained._

_"Well, how may I help you Sheriff Johnson?" I asked. I looked at Emmett nervously, and the only thing I saw in his eyes was confusion._

_"Well, I have some terrible news for you." He said in a grave voice._

_"Terrible news?"_

_"Yes, well you see you mother and her fiancée were in a car accident and died on the scene."_

_"W-what? What do y-you mean d-died?" My voice was shaking and I could feel my body shaking as well Emmett's eyes grew in worry._

_"They were hit by a drunk driver and pushed off the road into a ditch, the car rolling over a couple of times before it finally stopped. By the time we got there it was too late. I'm sorry." I could feel tears brimming over my eyes and down my cheeks. I feel to my knees and dropped the phone, and started to sob uncontrollably._

_"Bella! Bella what is it, what did that guy say!?" Emmett asked in a panicked voice._

_"M-mom… P-phil…"_

_"What about Mom and Phil? Bella what did that guy tell you?"_

_"T-they d-died in a c-car a-accident." I sobbed even harder, if that was possible. Emmett froze in his place, than pulled me into a bone crunching hug._

_"Oh Bella, what are we gonna do?" His voice cracked, I looked up at him and saw something that I thought I would never see. Tears flowing down his face with no sign of stopping, I wrapped my arms around him and cried hard into his chest staining his shirt with my tears._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

My alarm started to go off and I looked at the clock. It was 6:00 AM, time to get up. I groaned as I got out of my warm bed. I pulled on my dark blue robe and headed down stairs to start breakfast for me and Emmett.

I went through the refrigerator looking for something to cook. I found some eggs, scrambled eggs would be a nice breakfast. Maybe with some cheese on top and hotdogs mixed in. That always got Emmett in a better mood when he was feeling down.

I turned on the stove, put a pan on the burner and started to cook the eggs. I left them to cook for a little bit and went back to the refrigerator to get the hotdogs and the cheese, after I found them I started to cut up the hotdogs and shredded the cheese. I was so absorbed by my cooking that I didn't pay attention to my surroundings.

"Morning," said a quiet voice. I jumped a foot in the, turning around to see my brother in his dark green robe with his pajama pants on under it. His eyes were a little red and slightly puffy from crying but I didn't say anything, I had been crying most of the night as well.

"Morning," I was just as quiet.

"Sorry I made you jump, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." We both stood there for a minute before I turned back to the food.

"What's for breakfast?" Emmett asked.

"Scrambled eggs with cheese and hotdogs." I smiled a small smile. I felt two hands on my shoulders turning me around, and pulling me into a big bear hug.

"Bella, thanks for being such a great little sister. I don't know what I would do if I had to do this alone." I was shocked at first, and then I hugged him back.

"Thanks for being such a great older brother. I know I wouldn't be able to do this alone either, but remember. Swan siblings stick together." I reminded him with a smile, he chuckled then released me.

"Well, don't let my breakfast burn Belly! Come on hurry up already." He teased me, using that stupid nickname he made up.

"Shut up already." I rolled my eyes and laughed. Even though this day was going to be dreadful, I knew I wouldn't have to do it alone with Emmett here.

As soon as we finished breakfast, we got dressed for the funeral. I wore my black dress pants with a matching blouse. Emmett wore his black suit and a with no tie and a black shirt.

We left the house at 9:00 because we had to be there at 9:30 to help prepare. The actual funeral was at 10:00. Charlie—who was staying at a near by hotel because his flight didn't get here until 3:00 this morning—was meeting us there.

The drive to the funeral home was a long and quiet 15 minutes. Emmett and I didn't talk and we didn't turn on the radio. He just stared out the window, focusing more on the road than ever before, he didn't even drive as fast as he normally would. It was so quiet it was driving me insane, but I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. We just drove on and on until we reached the funeral home parking lot. I looked at the clock, it was nine-fifteen. We still had another fifteen minutes before we even had to be here. Emmett shut off the car, leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. I looked back out the front of the car, I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair as well.

Memories of my childhood with Renée came flowing back into my mind, those days when she would take us on picnics when I was five and Emmett was six. I smiled at the memory of wrestling with Emmett, then falling into a big mud hole and ended up getting my new clothes all muddy. I had been so angry at Emmett for getting my clothes dirty, that I had pulled him in and got him covered in mud. I was laughing so hard at the blank, confused expression on his face. I fell backwards into the mud and was rolling around.

Renée finally came to check on us and was appalled at the mess we were in. We both got grounded and had to take baths as soon as we got home.

I smiled to myself, thinking of all those silly scolding's we both got from Renée. Renée…those silly scoldings. All of those things were gone, forever. My smile left my face and I went back to remembering all of the fun and happy memories that we had had.

"Bella?" my eyes fluttered open, a smile that I had not known about disappeared. I looked over to my brother, his eyes were a little red and slightly puffy again. His face was one of sadness and a little confusion. "Something making you smile?" he asked "would you mind sharing?" for the first time in a while, a small smile appeared.

"I was just remembering a picnic with mom and you."

"Which one?" I smiled a little.

"The one were me and you were wrestling and I fell into the mud pit." I laughed once without humor. "It's sad to think of how long ago that was." I dropped my gaze to my lap.

"But we still can remember them." Emmett said.

"I know, but still."

"I know what you mean." He put his arm across my shoulders, "But we can pull through this, we don't have to do it alone, remember that Bella."

I sighed. I knew that this pain was hitting Charlie just about as hard as it was hitting us, but it didn't feel like it would be. He hadn't seen Renée in a couple years so they probably became a little distant, but they used to be married. Used to live together.

Tears welded up in my eyes and spilled over, running down the side of my face. I tried to wipe them away before Emmett noticed, but of course he saw. He pulled me into a big, bone-crunching bear hug. Letting me just cry and cry ruining his nice black dress shirt with my tears.

"Shhh, Bella it's ok." He tried to sooth me, "Shhh, calm down. Come on Bells you'll wreck your makeup if you keep crying like this. Is that what you want? To have black streaks running down your face?" He teased me, trying to cheer me up a little so I wasn't so gloomy.

"I-I'm not w-wearing any m-makeup." I stuttered. He laughed once, it was without humor.

"Well still, stop crying. Come one we have to go inside now." I wiped the last of my tears away, as I pulled myself together.

"Alright," I said, "let's go." Emmett nodded. I looked in the mirror quickly to make sure I looked presentable. I looked fine so I grabbed my purse and jumped out of the car, but thanks to my clumsiness, I stumbled forward and stopped myself before I smashed into the car next to me.

I sighed, was I ever going to be at least a little graceful in my life? Even the smallest bit would help me. I shook my head in disappointment at myself and sighed again.

"You coming Bella?" I looked up to see Emmett halfway to the building. "Come on hurry up." He called. I jogged to him as he waited for me, then we both walked the rest of the way to the building. We stopped in the doorway when we heard a familiar voice.

"Emmett? Bella? Is that really you?"

Both of our heads snapped up and turned towards the direction of the voice. We both froze in surprise at the man standing before us. He had dark brown eyes, with the same color of curly hair. He had bags under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep. He grinned at us and his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Charlie?" I heard Emmett say in disbelief. Charlie's grin became even bigger as he pulled us into a hug. Happiness came over me and I hugged my dad back, so did Emmett.

"I've missed you two." He sighed after a moment.

"I've missed you to Charlie." I said. I pulled back to get a better look at him. He had a couple more wrinkles around his face than last time I saw him.

"Look at you two, all grown up." He smiled, but then it faulted. "It's such a shame for this to be the reason for me to see you again. I hate it." His voice cracked at the end. He took a deep breath to keep him from shaking, to calm himself. Emmett placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"It's good to see you again dad, no matter what the reason is." He smiled.

"Come on lets get this over with." I said after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Emmett put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close.

"It's going to be ok Bella, it's going to be ok." He said trying to comfort me. I took a deep breath to try and stop myself from shaking. I looked at Emmett, then Charlie. Finally I looked at the door, and walked in.

__

I looked around my room again to make sure that I had packed everything. I was really going to miss Phoenix, the warm air, the sunshine and all that. Charlie had already flown back to Forks, he was going to get the house ready for me and Emmett. I'm really going to miss my friends, Katie, Mate, Zach, Chelsea, Sarah, Brian, and especially Nina. My best friend since first grade. Renée always teased us because of the way we met and became friends.

I was the tomboy and she was the really girly girl. Some of the boys would pull her long blonde hair and draw on her clothes with markers. One day I was so fed up with it that I punched a boy named Mike Newton that was pulling her hair.

We were friends instantly. I made her more tomboyish so she could stick-up for herself and she made me more girly. So we were both balanced out. We always hung out with each other and our friendship lasted all the way, up till now. I was so happy to have her as a friend, I could always talk to her no matter what the problem was.

There was a soft knock on the door. I turned to see Nina standing in the doorway. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she was wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt with short shorts. She came in and sat next to me on the bed.

"I'm really going to miss you." She said softly, some tears welding up in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you to Nina. You've always have been my best friend." I could feel tears starting to weld in my own eyes. I blinked and they slid down the sides of my face.

"Aw, don't cry Bella." Nina pulled me into a hug. I cried on her shoulder, staining her shirt with my tears.

"Bella!" Emmett called up the stairs, "We're going to leave soon, bring down your things."

"We'll be down in a minute Emmett!" Nina yelled back for me. I looked up at her with sad eyes and she wiped away the tears. "Don't cry hun. We'll see each other again, I promise." All I could do was nod my head, knowing that if I spoke the words wouldn't come out.

"Come on, lets get this stuff down to the truck."

After we got the last box into the truck I turned to say my goodbyes. Katie, Chelsea, and Sarah all had tears streaming down their faces. I pulled each of them into a hug and promised them I would visit and keep in touch. I gave Zach, Nate, and Brian hugs and kissed them on the cheek and told them to take care of the girls. I looked at Nina again, she had been awfully quiet. Her eyes were glossy and red as tears came down her face. I pulled her into a hug and she hugged me back fiercely.

"Don't cry Nina," I tried to calm her but my voice cracked at the end. I could feel the lump rising in my throat. Before I knew it I was the one crying and Nina was comforting me.

"Don't worry Bella," She attempted to soothe me. "Well see each other again and we'll stay in touch." I looked up at her with sad eyes.

"But I don't want to leave though." I cried into her shoulder more. She patted my head and hugged me closer.

"You have to Bella, don't worry I'll come visit you over break. Everything will be fine." I sniffed and pulled myself together.

"Alright," I finally said.

"Bella, lets go we're going to miss our flight." Emmett called from the car.

"Coming!" I called. I hugged Nina one more time then ran to the car and jumped in.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** **So? what do you think? sorry if its not the best story its my first one lol oh and plz review!! :D**

**-rosalie123**


	2. The Cullens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!!!**

**A/N: hiya! Lolz so anyway I want to know if there is anything that you guys want to happen in this story so I can make it more creative, and I know that sometimes when I read some stories I want some certain things to happen so plz let my know!! :D**

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

We got on our plane with plenty of time to spare thanks to Emmett's crazy driving. I sat down in the window seat and put my headphones on. Emmett sat down, well more like collapsed, next to me.

"Ya ready for the long ride?" He asked.

"Honestly, I really don't care about anything right now." I replied. I was a little surprised by the epithetic tone in my voice.

"Aw, come on don't be going all _emo_ on my now." He nudged my playfully.

"Emmett," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious, I'm going to have to start checking your wrists every night." He laughed. I turned on my IPod and stared out the window.

I must have fallen asleep because it felt like seconds later that Emmett was shaking me awake.

"Come on Bella wake up." He shook me harder. "Lets go sleepy head, I will poor water on you, I swear I will." My eyes snapped open when I heard his threat. He chuckled when I glared at him. "Come on lets go see Charlie."

I wasn't sure what I felt as I left the plane. It was a mixture of happiness and despair. As soon as Emmett and I were inside the airport we started to look around for Charlie. I couldn't see anything over the crowd, but with Emmett being so tall he could see no problem.

"Bella! Emmett!" our heads turned to the right to see Charlie waving his arms around so we could see him. We both ran to him and hugged him.

"Missed you dad." I said happily.

"Missed you to kiddo." He smiled.

"Hey dad!" Emmett gave him a big bear hug.

"Strong as ever huh Emmett." He choked out. Emmett just laughed. That's when I noticed the family standing behind Charlie. Charlie noticed my stare and chuckled.

"I see you've noticed the Cullen family Bella." I smiled at them warmly. Each one of them had a breath-taking smile that I felt a twinge of jealousy, but I quickly banished the feeling. There wasn't a true reason why I should be jealous of them and I didn't want to harbor such feelings anyway.

"Bella, Emmett this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen along with his wife Esme and their two kids Alice and Edward." He introduced them.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella, I'm Esme." The woman with caramel brown hair and a heart shaped face stepped forward and gave me a hug. "You can come to me anytime you want to if you need to talk to someone." She had such a loving characteristic to her, it made me already love her as if she was family.

"It's nice to meet you to Esme." I grinned. She hugged Emmett as well and stepped back to her family.

"I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle." He had pale blonde hair and a handsome face. I shook his hand and so did Emmett.

The next thing I knew, the wind was knocked out of me and two small arms were squeezing around my waist.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" Alice had short spiky black hair and a she had to be only 5'2" and had a very good taste in style form what I could tell. "Ohmygoshwearegoingtobesuch greatfriends!IcantellandwecangoSHOPPING!" (oh my gosh we are going to be such great friends! I can tell and we can go SHOPPING!) She said it in such a rush that I could barely understand what she was talking about. The only thing that I could understand was the word "shopping". Ugh I hated shopping, I grimaced.

"Alice don't force to go shopping with you. She just got here." I looked up to see a bronze haired boy. His face was absolutely beautiful. "Hi, I'm Edward." He smiled crookedly, it took my breath away. He held out his hand, waiting for me to shake it.

"Bella." I breathed out. I took his hand and shook it.

EPOV

"Thanks again for coming with me to get Bella and Emmett." Chief Swan said for about the hundredth time.

"It's alright," Carlisle said, "It would be very nice to meet them." I groaned, this conversation had been brought up to many times already. I was starting to get anxious because I really wanted to meet this Bella. From the pictures that I have seen of her from Charlie, she was a brown haired beauty but she had that innocent look to her. One that would make me want to shield her from any kind of harm. I had to see her in person to see if she really looked like that.

I quietly sat in one of the waiting chairs, and listened to my IPod. The soft music of Clair de Lune relaxed me. I sensed someone sit in the chair next to me. I opened my right eye a little to see my spiky haired sister bouncing in her seat. I rolled my eyes, Alice was always to hyper for her own good. I put my hand on her shoulder and tried to hold her down.

"Alice, calm down already." I told her. She looked up at me as if I was crazy.

"Edward, a new girl my age is coming to Forks! I can't be calm I'm too excited!" She grinned. "Besides, she looked pretty cute in that picture so that's a plus for you." She elbowed me playfully. I looked away, blushing a little.

"Alice." I hated it when she did this to me.

"Sorry, sorry. Well she does have an older brother so you never know if he's the protective type or not." She chuckled, "oh well." I rolled my eyes. So far every girl Alice tried to set me up with became too obsessed with me and it was creeping me out. I actually have a couple stalkers now.

"Alice, after you set me up with Lauran I don't think I'm going listen to you for a little bit on who I should date."

"Aw come on Edward! How was I supposed to know that she would become over obsessive of you and start stalking you after you broke up? I have a different feeling about Bella, and I think you two would look cute together. Like you were made for each other." She lectured me. I rolled my eyes again. My sister and her "feelings" about how things would turn out was uncanny. She was always right about them to. Like when I started dating Lauren she told me that she had made a mistake and that Lauren wasn't right for me. Sure enough, she was right.

"Alice, I'm not even sure that I'm meant for anyone. I mean every girl that I have been with so far has been so…so…"I didn't know what to say, just that every girl that I have dated has been all wrong for me.

"_Plane 129 from Phoenix is now landing._" The loud speaker said.

"That's Bella's and Emmett's plane." Chief Swan said excitedly. "They should be here any second." He started to look over the crowd, when he got this hug grin on his face.

"Bella! Emmett!" A dark brown haired boy and girl turned their heads. I gasped, Bella was even more beautiful in person than in her picture. Her dark brown hair framed her pale face. This confused me a little, she lived in Phoenix, Arizona. She should have more tan skin, but I didn't care enough for it to bother me.

"Wow Edward, she's a cutie!" Alice whispered to me. She must have seen my face staring at Bella in aw. "Better watch out for her older brother though, he _huge!_" I turned my attention to Emmett and gulped. He was huge, so big that it was intimidating just to stand next to him. If I ever wanted to date Bella I would have to get to know her brother pretty well first to make sure he wouldn't kill me.

I was going over the good and bad options when Alice suddenly elbowed me really hard in the ribs.

"Alice!" I hissed at her, "What was that for?"

"Edward don't ask her out right away you have to let her settle down here first!" She scolded me.

"What? Who said I was going to ask her out?" I defended myself. "Besides even if I was why shouldn't I?"

"Uh, _hello_ her mom just died and she moved to a different state." She said it as if I was stupid.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. I watched her as she ran up to Chief Swan and gave him a big hug.

"Missed you dad." She said happily.

"Missed you to kiddo." He replied in the same tone.

"Hey dad!" Emmett gave Chief Swan a really big bear hug. I could see Chief's eyes pop out of his head for a second in surprise. I chuckled under my breath.

"Strong as ever huh Emmett." Emmett boomed out a laugh that turned a couple of heads. That's when Bella turned towards us, I saw her face scrunch up in confusion.

"I see you've noticed the Cullen family Bella." She smiled warmly at us and all I could do was smile the same way back.

"Bella, Emmett this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen along with his wife Esme and their two kids Alice and Edward." He introduced us.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella, I'm Esme." Mom told Bella as she pulled her into a hug. "You can come to me anytime you want to if you need to talk to someone." She said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you to Esme." Bella told Esme in a kind tone, and Mom hugged Emmett as well.

"I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle." Dad held out his hand as he introduced himself. Bella shook it and so did Emmett.

The next thing I knew Alice was running up to Bella and slammed into her, knocking the breath out of her.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" Alice said so happily. "Ohmygoshwearegoingtobesuchgreat friends!IcantellandwecangoSHOPPING!" (oh my gosh we are going to be such great friends! I can tell and we can go SHOPPING!). Great, Alice was going to scare off Bella with that kind of attitude if she didn't like shopping. I laughed quietly when I saw Bella grimaced. I guess that was my cue to cut in and save her from the shopping maniac.

"Alice don't force to go shopping with you. She just got here." She looked up at me and her face was filled with aw. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and was so absorbed that I had to focus not to make myself a fool in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Edward." I held out my hand but she looked a little breath taken, I tended to have this affect on girls. I grinned my crooked smile.

"Bella." She breathed out and shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Bella"

"I'm Emmett." I looked up from Bella's face to see her big brother staring me down. Uh oh, this wasn't good. I can't make it look like I like Bella right now.

"Nice to meet you Emmett." I let go of Bella's hand to shake his but the look on his face kind of scared me. I leaned back a little just to be on the safe side. He laughed at my apparently funny expression.

"You should see your face right now." He laughed at me, "It's so funny looking." Oh great now I was the dork afraid of the older brother. But honestly, who wouldn't be afraid at first.

"You're alright you know that." He patted my back.

"Thanks." I replied weakly. I could tell that things were going to get interesting in Forks now.


	3. The Mall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! It belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer!!!**

Chapter 3

BPOV

The ride home in Charlie's police cruiser was quiet, mostly because we were all pretty tired. As soon as I climbed into the backseat I fell asleep almost immediately. After what felt like seconds I was jolted awake by someone carrying me. I was a little disoriented and was looking around franticly.

"Sorry Bells," Emmett said sleepily, "didn't want to have to wake you up. Looks like I did a great job on that." He joked.

"It's ok." I mumbled. I thought I heard him chuckle but I couldn't be sure. I remember being set in my bed and the covers pulled over me before I lost consensus.

I slept soundlessly for the first time in a week that night. I awoke to the fresh smell of bacon and eggs, with coffee being made. I slowly opened my eyes, not fully wanting to wake up. I turned and looked at the clock, shocked at the time I jumped out of bed and ran out of my bedroom. Why didn't anyone wake me up instead of letting me sleep until _noon?_

Of course, me running plus stairs aren't a good combination. I tripped over nothing (again) and tumbled down the stairs. I kept falling and falling until I finally landed on my butt. The loud tumbling noise must have alerted Charlie and Emmett because the next thing I new I was being pulled onto my feet.

"Bella are you alright?" Charlie asked his eyes full of panic.

"It's ok Dad, really don't worry about it, it happens all the time." I tried to relax him, "I'm just a clumsy person."

I heard a chuckle from behind Charlie. I looked over his shoulder and froze in my place. Edward Cullen along with his sister Alice and parents Carlisle and Esme, were standing in the kitchen doorway. I looked down and saw that I must have changed my clothes sometime during the night because I was wearing a pair of grey sweat shorts and a pale blue spaghetti strapped shirt.

I blushed about ten shades of red when I looked back at Edward. He grinned a crooked grin when he saw me blush. Alice though looked at my outfit and grinned.

"Hey Bella, I have a question for you." She grinned, "How about letting me choose your outfit today?" The question took me off guard completely.

"Uhhh…" I really didn't know what to say, if it was a good thing or bad thing to say "yes".

"I'll take that as a yes!" She grabbed my arm and ran me upstairs. "Which one is your room?" I pointed to my door and she pulled me into my room. She sat me on my bed and ran to my closet.

"Hmmm…" She looked disappointed at my lack of clothing. "I'm going to have to take you shopping." Uh-oh. Shopping is my worst enemy, I gulped. She pulled out a pair of my jeans and my black T-shirt that said "Bite Me".

"Put these on and then I'm taking you shopping." She smiled. She left the room, and I went straight to my bathroom to clean up. I took a quick shower, brushed my hair and teeth, then blow dried my hair. I went back to my room and swiftly put on my clothes. I grabbed my purse and walked down the stairs to my doom.

Alice was literally was bouncing in her seat on the couch. When she saw me she jumped up and ran to me.

"Hurry up hurry up!" she said excitedly.

"Uh-oh, is Alice forcing you into a shopping trip?" Edward had an apologetic look on his face.

"Don't listen to my idiot brother, he just doesn't know how to shop that well." She glared at Edward. He rolled his eyes and glared back at his sister.

"Oh please Alice, you shopping for eight hours and forcing me to come along the entire time has nothing to do with not being able to shop!" He said annoyed. I giggled, then blushed when he looked at me.

"Well, I'm always up to a trip no matter where. So I'm in, well as long as Edward comes because I don't want to be the only boy there." Emmett said.

"Don't worry, we're meeting up with my boyfriend Jasper and his twin Rosalie at the mall, but Edward is coming along anyway." Alice smirked.

"What? Why wasn't I ever told about this?" Edward questioned his pixie sister.

"Well you wouldn't leave Jasper and Emmett alone with me, Rose, and Bella now would you?" Edward groaned.

"Fine, I'll come." He finally said after a while of Alice begging.

"Yay!" She jumped up and down excitedly. "Alright let's go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and to her yellow Porsche. She jumped into the drivers seat, I was about to hop into the passenger seat when Emmett's big hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked my back.

"I call shotgun!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and climbed into the back seat next to Edward. I buckled my seatbelt and we were speedily driving down the road towards the mall.

"So Bella," Alice started, "do you like to shop by any chance." Before I could answer Emmett was laughing really hard.

"Bella enjoying shopping? Yeah right, in a million years maybe but otherwise she hates it." He chuckled again. Alice's face had a strange look to it, maybe one of disappointment I'm not sure.

"Well this is going to be a long trip for you Bella." She finally said after a moment of silence. I internally groaned.

"Don't worry; I'll help you survive it." Edward whispered into my ear, the feel of his breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Thanks." I whispered back. He chuckled at me.

"Yay we're here!" Alice cried out happily. Edward and I groaned at the same time, we looked at each other and laughed. "Come on you two hurry up!" The evil pixie yelled at us from outside the car.

"Relax already Alice, it's not the end of the world if Bella and I don't want to run into the mall and shop until we are dead on our feet." Edward scolded his sister.

"So far I think that you and Bella are too much alike for your own good." She huffed. I blushed and Edward laughed.

"Maybe and maybe not Alice." Alice grabbed my hand and started to pull me into the mall. "Hurry up Bella. I want you to meet my boyfriend and his sister!" she complained.

"Alright I'm coming I'm coming." I sped up my pace so she didn't have to drag me everywhere.

"Alice!" A male voice yelled out. We all turned to see a blonde haired boy jogging over to us. Then I noticed a heartbreaking beautiful blonde (that could be a runway model if she wanted to) following close behind.

"Jasper!" Alice ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. Then she turned back to us. "Emmett, Bella I want you to meet my boyfriend Jasper and his twin sister Rosalie."

"Hey," Both me and Emmett said it at the same time; we looked at each other and laughed quietly.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Rosalie but if you want you can call me Rose for short." Rosalie smiled at me, "It's also nice to meet you Emmett, if you want you can call me Rose to." She smiled at him.

"Okay." I could tell that he was a goner, he would probably follow her around the mall like a lost puppy and do every little thing that she asked for, I giggled at the thought.

"Alright so here's what we're gona do. First we are going to go to-" Alice started.

"I think that Bella should get to eat something before you start to truly destroy her feet." Edward interrupted her. "I'll get her something to eat then meet up with you guys ok?" Alice's face slipped into a pout then it was replaced with a smile.

"Alright call me though when you're done so I can tell you where to meet us." With that she grabbed Jasper's hand and skipped away, Rose followed Alice and Emmett followed Rose like the lost puppy he is.

"So what would you like to eat?" Edward asked after a moment of silence. I looked around the food court and tried to think of what I wanted.

"Hmmm, I think I'm going to have some McDonald's, I haven't had that in forever!" Without realizing it I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him with me to the McDonald's line. When I heard him chuckle my mind caught up with my actions and I dropped his hand and blushed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that." I stared down at my shoes. To my surprise he grabbed my hand and put his finger under my chin, lifting my face up until I looked at him.

"I honestly don't mind." He smiled a crooked smile and everything seemed alright at that point. He squeezed my hand slightly and I turned to look at the menu. I ended up ordering a chicken sandwich with a coke and some fries. Not sure if he wanted me to hold his hand again, I held onto my tray with both of my hands. Just to be safe.

I started eating almost right away when I sat down, but when I looked up I saw Edward smirking.

"What?" I asked, I was starting to feel self conscious.

"Nothing, nothing I just thought that you would be one of those types of girls that would just order the salad and only eat half of it." He chuckled.

"Well I think that girls like that are just stupid. I mean you half to eat food and yes healthy food helps you lose weight but there is nothing wrong with treating yourself every once and a while." I ranted, but I stopped when I saw his face. He was just staring at me, into my eyes smiling. I stared back into his eyes, they took my breath away, but of course I started to blush after about a minute.

"The blush looks lovely on your skin." He said absently.

"What?" I asked, not quite sure what he said, he snapped out of his trance.

"Uh, nothing." He mumbled. He looked at the ground, like he was trying to find something really small that would blend in with the ground. While he was distracted I picked up a couple of my French fries and threw them at his head. I immediately looked away trying to look innocent when he looked up confused. He looked at me and saw right threw my innocent look. He grabbed one of my fries and threw it at me.

"Hey!" I complained, "What was that for?" He looked at me in disbelief.

"You started it not me." He defended himself.

"I so did not throw those fries at you!" I told him and started to laugh at the end of my statement, completely wrecking my lie.

"Mhm sure you didn't, just like I didn't throw them back at you."

"Exactly." I smiled at him, he just grinned crookedly back at me. It still took my breath away.

"So are you done eating yet?" He asked after a moment of silence. He glanced at my tray, which didn't have anymore food left on it, then looked back at me.

"Yes I think I am done." I got up from my chair and went to the garbage to throw away my food, and Edward followed me. We started to walk out of the food court when Edward stopped and looked at me.

"Do you want to walk around the mall with me for a bit before we get together with the others?" He asked out of the blue. His question shocked me that it took me a while to answer.

"Sure I would love to." I said happily.

"Great and there's this one store that I want to show you." He said with a lot of enthusiasm. He grabbed my hand and started to pull me down the hallway. I couldn't believe what was happening, Edward was holding my hand.

"Here it is." He mumbled, he stopped in front of a store called _Music World._

"Music World?" I asked. I looked up at him and he just smiled at me.

"I love music, I even play the piano." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I bet you're wonderful at it." He shrugged.

"I'm ok at it." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, lets go in." he pulled me by my hand into the store. As soon as I was through the doors I was in aw. There were so many CD shelves and CDs on them. There had to be over a thousand in here! Edward must have noticed my stare because I heard him chuckle.

"Do you like it?" He asked "I love to come here, so much I actually work here."

"You work here?" I asked.

"Yup, they even have a piano here so sometimes I play it if it's not busy in here." He pointed to the corner of the store, there stood a grand piano. It was so beautiful I couldn't help but smile.

"Would you like to hear a song?" Edward asked. I just nodded my head, I didn't think that I would be able to speak without making a fool of myself. He pulled me over by the piano and sat down, pulling me down to sit next to him on the bench. He let go of my hand and placed his hands on the keys.

When the music started I gasped, it was so beautiful it brought a tear to my eye. It sounded like a lullaby, a beautiful lullaby. I couldn't speak I was so speechless. He continued to play, his fingers gracefully gliding along the keys making the perfect lullaby. At last the song Edward was playing came to an end with a final note.

Applause erupted from around us and me and Edward looked around. I hadn't noticed during the song an audience had formed around us. I giggled as they continued to applaud Edward.

"Take a bow." I whispered into his ear. Slowly and hesitantly he stood up and took a small bow. I laughed at the expression on his face as he sat down again and the people disappeared.

"That was amazing." I finally told him when we were alone again. "Why did you say that you weren't good at playing the piano?"

"Well," he paused, "I just don't like to gloat about things like that."

"Bu-"

"Eddie!!" a high-pitched and annoying voice screeched. We both turned to see some blonde walking towards us. She has a way to tight and low cut shirt on with the shortest mini skirt I have ever seen.

"Oh no," Edward whispered, "great now Lauren's here."

"Is there something wrong with her?" I asked, but clearly it was impossible not to see anything that wasn't wrong with her.

"She was my last girlfriend that I was set up with, I really don't like her." He explained. I thought about it for a minute, then I whispered something into his ear right before Lauren was right in front of us.

"Follow my lead." He looked at me confused but didn't say a word.

"Eddie!" Lauren said again. She sat down in his lap and hugged him. You could see Edward lean away from her, his face pleading for help.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing with my boyfriend?" I asked Lauren angrily. She looked at me with shock in her greedy little eyes.

"Boyfriend?" She looked back at Edward, "is she telling the truth Eddie?" She pouted. "I thought that you liked me though."

"Lauren would you please get off my lap already," Edward said, "I would like to leave with my girlfriend." I couldn't help but smile and have my heart flutter at his words. He slid Lauren off his lap and stood up; I stood up as well and waited for him to come by me. He walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulders and led me out of the store.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: so so? wat did you think? i really hope that you liked this chapter! it took me a while to figure out how to end this chapter so it took me a while.**


	4. AN sorry i hate these to

**A/N note: OMG IM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE! And I dnt no if I will b to soon so you just hav to hang in there with me. Im kinda grounded from the computer and I had to sneak on to put this up so plz just b patient with me! I hav the chapter written I just hav to type it! Im sorry!!!**

**Rosalie123**


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

**Hey guys!!! Omg I know that I haven't updated this story in…*counts*…FOREVER and im really really sorry about that I have been mega busy and I lost my flash drive with this saved on it but then I found it again after like a month of looking…then lost it again…then found it again! So here is ch. 4 and I hope ya like it :D **

**Chapter 4**

"Another sleepover Alice?" I asked my pixie friend as we walked to lunch, "what is this the fourth one this month?"

"Bella it's Friday! We need to get together this weekend!" Alice exclaimed. "and don't even try to back out because I have already called Charlie and he said that it was okay."

"What about my clothes?" I challenged.

"I have them packed already for the entire weekend." She said smugly.

"The _entire _weekend?" I couldn't believe I had to be Bella Barbie for the entire weekend.

"It's not going to be that bad." Alice told me as we got into line. "Edward is having Emmett and Jasper stay over to." I considered this, it wouldn't be that bad if I wasn't the only one stuck with Alice and Rose.

"Alright fine, I'll come." It's not like I had anything else going on this weekend anyway.

"Yay! Thank you Bella!" Alice hugged me.

"What are you making Bella do against her will this time?" a velvety voice asked from behind us, I jumped from surprise and almost dropped my tray.

"Edward, don't do that!" I scolded him as he laughed at my expression.

"Sorry Bella," he apologized to me, then turned to Alice, "so what are you getting Bella to do?"

"Nothing bad Edward just to come over this weekend." Alice rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, I guess it's a good thing Esme and Carlisle are leaving for the weekend. I mean they would go crazy if they had to spend the entire weekend with all six of us in one house." He chuckled. I took a brief moment in time to let those words sink in. No Carlisle or Esme, no parental supervision. Shit.

"No Carlisle or Esme?" I asked praying that they were joking.

"Nope," Alice said while popping the 'p'.

"Ugh! I can't believe they would leave you guys home alone after what happened last time."

"It wasn't my fault!" they yelled simultaneously.

"Then who did break three of Esme's lamps?" I questioned.

"Uhh…" they spoke at the same time again.

"Exactly my point,"

"Aw come on Bella, we aren't going to play soccer in the house again. None of us want to see the wrath of Esme like that ever again."

"Uh huh sure," I rolled my eyes. We were sitting at our table with Jasper, Rose, and Emmett there already. Alice sat next to Jasper, I sat next to Alice, and Edward next to me. Edward leaned in by me and whispered in my ear.

"Please come Bella, I promise it wont be as bad as last time." Edward pleaded with me. The coolness of his breath sent shivers down my spine. I looked up at him and stared into his beautiful green eyes, his eyes held mine. I nodded but kept looking.

I'm not sure how long we stared at each other, but our stares were broken off when a fistful of French Fries hit us.

"Stop that lovey dovey staring!" Emmett exclaimed, "It's creeping me out!"

"Did you have to throw your fries at s though?" I tried to pick them out of my hair. "Ugh I'll never get all of these out."

"Here let me help," Edward started to take the fries out of my hair as I blushed a deep shade of red. I felt Alice nudge me and when I looked at her she winked, causing me to blush even more.

"I think that is all of them." Edward said after a minute of searching.

"Thanks a bunch Edward," I smiled.

"No problem," another fistful of fries rocketed at us.

"Emmett!" we both yelled.

"I told you," he pointed at us, "stop the lovey dovey crap before my overprotective big brother side kicks in." I laughed, but when I looked at Edward he looked frightened.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from Emmett." I whispered into Edward's ear. He looked at me, then Emmett, then back at me again. He gave me the you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "I will, the little sister can persuade big brother to do or not do some things."

He looked at me and grinned my favorite crooked smile. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett starting to reach for more fries.

"Don't you dare!" I pointed at him, he froze in place, "Do you want a repeat of what happened to your precious Jeep?" I asked menacingly.

"You wouldn't," his eyes widened at my threat.

"Try me," I glared.

"Wait what happened?" Alice cut in.

"Nothing, nothing happened! Isn't that right Bella?" Emmett looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Oh I wouldn't say nothing Emmett. Don't you remember what happened? You should remember its not that hard to forget. In fact you told me you would never forget in all your years of living." I smirked.

"Bella please don't tell them I hate that story!" Emmett whined.

"To bad!" I laughed.

"What happened? Tell us already!" Alice was getting impatient.

"Well it all started when Emmett got the stupid idea that it would be funny to throw mud around my room and get it totally trashed." Alice gasped and glared at Emmett.

"Why would you do something so stupid? Do you know how protective girls are of their rooms?" Jasper was holding back Alice from attacking Emmett.

"I know that now! Do you honestly think that I would have done that if I had known the consequences of it." Emmett defended himself.

"Anyway," I spoke up loudly again to get their attention back, "so after I spent four hours cleaning my room and washing all my blankets on my bed I started to plan my revenge. I knew that his most precious item so I focused my revenge on it. I ended up driving it into a big mud hole with 'pay back's a bitch isn't it' on its side in spray paint." I started laughing as I finished the story with everyone else as Emmett pouted.

"Who knew that you were such a little trouble maker?" Jasper laughed.

"Well when you live with Emmett you got to learn a few things if you want to live." I snickered.

"Well remind me never to get on your bad side." Edward chuckled.

"For the sake of your shiny Volvo I suggest you take that seriously." I told him with a serious face.

"You're not touching my car with anything!" He glared playfully.

"We'll see about that," I smirked. His face became uneasy and worried and everyone started to laugh at him. "really Edward do you think that I would do something to your car? I mean Emmett is one thing because he is my brother and everything but you're my friend and I wouldn't destroy your car at all." I gave him my most innocent look.

"Well I guess that's true." He muttered.

"Well totally destroy your car, I would leave some part of it for you to hold in your hands for a reminder of what it was like to have it." I mumbled under my breath. Alice, who had heard me chuckled.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it." I had a smug grin on my face. He looked worried again. This was going to be fun.

The school day went by quickly after that and I was getting ready to go home when I noticed that my ride wasn't there.

"Ugh, Emmett!" I mentally cursed my brother for leaving me here.

"Need a ride Bella?" a velvety voice asked. I looked behind me and saw Edward walking up behind me.

"Yeah, Emmett must have gotten a senior release or something because he isn't here." I grumbled, Edward laughed quietly.

"Come on I'll give you a ride to your house then I can bring you over to mine for the sleepover." Edward told me and we started walking towards his car.

"Eddie!" a nasally voice called from behind us. I groaned of course Jessica would be wanting to talk to Edward before the weekend to try and get him on a date after countless times of him saying no.

"Do you think she would get mad if we ran away and drove off?" I asked.

"She would probably show up at the house tonight if we did and ask me anyway." I sighed.

"You would think that since the whole school thinks that we are dating that these girls would leave you alone." Yup, ever since the Lauren incident she has been telling everyone that we are dating. Now the entire school thinks that we are dating, all the girls are constantly glaring at me and apparently the guys aren't too happy with Edward either. It's pretty funny.

"I wish they would, but from what I hear Newton still hasn't stopped asking my 'girlfriend' out has he?" He looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"Hey I can't control what he does , it's not my fault that he is completely stupid." I laughed.

"True that it very true." He smirked.

"Eddie!" Jessica yelled again, she had almost caught up to us by now and we both groaned. I hated this girl, there was no other way to look at it.

"Well let's just get this over and done with," Edward sighed and he snaked his arm around my waist as we stopped and turned around to look at Jessica.

"Is there something I can help you with Jessica?" Edward asked politely even though he knew what she was going to ask.

"Well as a matter of fact there is something that you can help we with," she tried to say seductively while batting her eyelashes but it just made her look like a person that talks weird and has something stuck in their eye so they are trying to blink it out. I tried to not laugh so I pulled Edward into a hug and hid my face in his chest so she wouldn't see me completely losing it. He started to rub circles into my back, trying to settle me down a bit.

"And what would that be?" he asked, acting totally innocent, "because if it's not important I have to get going. I have plans with Bella tonight and I would like to enjoy as much time with her as possible. I couldn't help but let my heart flutter at his words.

Even though we were supposed to only be pretending to act like a couple, I was enjoying it more than I knew I should. I liked to be close to Edward and I enjoyed his company. I have learned so much about him over the past month and a half that it was like I was really his girlfriend. We did almost everything together now and I was enjoying every second of it, I was falling for him hard.

"Well um," Jessica was at loss of words for the moment so we took this chance to escape. We walked to the car with his arm still around me and he even opened the door for me like he always does. As soon as we were both in the car we looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Wow could she act anymore desperate?" I asked in between breaths.

"I'm not sure but her face was priceless," Edward laughed. After a while we calmed down and we started to drive off to my house. When we got there I ran up to my room, packed my things, left a note for Charlie, and ran back outside in less than 15 minutes.

"Wow you are way faster than Alice could ever even hope to be." He joked.

"Well I'm only staying over the weekend and that's what tonight, tomorrow night, and Sunday night and all day Saturday and Sunday so it's not that hard to pack." I rolled my eyes.

"I suppose that is true but could you please explain that to Alice? She would benefit greatly from your lessons." He chuckled as he opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I giggled as a breath-taking smile broke across his face.

"No problem," he closed my door and walked to the driver's side and got in. He drove his usual crazy speed that made me hang onto my seat for dear life. He laughed at my expression and slowed down so I would let the seat go. I had to admit though, when the speed was reasonable he was a good driver.

We speed down the long, curvy Cullen driveway. When we got to the gouse we got out and walked into the house. I always loved this house. You can smell Esme's homemade cooking coming from the kitchen, she always made the mose amazing meals. I drifted to the kitchen with Edward following me. We found Esme taking a batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven, there were more sitting on the counter cooling.

Edward reached to grab one but Esme slapped his hand away.

"Edward you know the rule," she scolded him, "no deserts until after dinner." His face slipped into a pout. I laughed at his expression and Esme seemed to finally realize that I was here. "Bella, it's so nice to see you again." She pulled me into a hug and I saw Edward swipe two cookies.

He saw that I was looking at him and grabbed two more, I grinned.

"Mom I think Alice will be looking for Bella." Edward spoke up.

"Alright, alright you kids go have fun." She turned back to her tray of cookies and saw that four were missing. "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!!!!"

"Edward run!" I yelled and bolted from the kitchen and into the living room. Me and Edward were laughing really hard, so hard that it hurt.

"Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan!" Esme came stalking out of the kitchen.

"Run!" I yelled. We started running towards the stairs, and of course I tripped. Edward stopped and ran back to get me.

"Go on without me, save yourself!" I said dramatically.

He rolled his eyes and came by me anyway. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Esme was about five feet away by now so Edward ran as fast as he could up the stairs, down the hallway and into his room. He dropped me on the couch and went back to lock the door.

"Whew!" he breathed sitting on the couch next to me, "do you ever think that she will ever figure it out that we do that every time?"

"Well mabey she will now," I laughed, "and I want my cookies mister so hand them over." I said while trying not to laugh. He rolled his eyes and gave me my two cookies. "Yay! Thank you!" I hugged him quick then began to eat my cookies. It practically melted in my mouth as I ate it. I quickly finished that one and ate my second one.

I puted when they were gone and Edward laughed at my expression. I sighed and leaned back against the couch, and closed my eyes. I was surprised that I was tired, but stealing cookies then escaping the wrath of Esme when she finds out takes a lot of energy.

I felt Edward stretch next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, I smiled and leaned into him feeling completely exhausted. I brought my feet off the floor and laid them on the couch with my knees bent. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and relaxed. I was almost out when I realized that it was a little quiet, to quiet.

"Edward," I mumbled, "where's Alice?" I couldn't focus that well but I wanted to know.

"Her and everyone else went out to get things for tonight, you know movies, chips, soda that whole deal." He said a little sleepily.

"Oh ok," I closed my eyes again and went back to trying to sleep.

I must have fallen asleep because it felt like seconds later that a loud pounding noise woke me up, I slowly opened my eyes and was very annoyed.

"Edward!" Came Alice's soprano voice, "open this door now and you and Bella get you butts out here." I groaned and snuggled back into Edward, I did not want to be woken up. I was perfectly fine right here.

"Alice," Edward complained, "go away!" he grabbed a pillow that was sitting on the couch and threw it the door. Edward's arm that was on my shoulder moved down to my waist and pull me closer.

"I don't wana get up Alice," I complained to her.

"Edward I will unlock this door, I have a key." Alice threatened.

"Wheat if I changed the locks?" He challenged.

"Then I'll have Emmett break down the door." She said smugly.

"You wouldn't," his eyes wide with shock.

"Oh yes I would Eddie," Emmett's voice said, "remember what I said at lunch today?" He reminded Edward.

"Shut up Emmett!" I yelled, "We're not doing anything."

"If you two don't unlock this door by the count of three, I'm going to break it down." I gulped and looked at Edward, he was terrified.

"Emmett, Esme will kill you if you break that door!" I told him.

"Well she's already pissed at you two for swiping some cookies." Grrr, why did he have to be right? "One," I looked at Edward and he looked at me, would Emmett really do this? "Two," Edward got up and ran to his door. "Three!" He had the door unlocked and open as Emmett charged. He was running so fast his shoes got caught on something and he fell down, making the house shake a little.

"You're lucky," Emmett grumbled as he got up. Alice skipped to me and pulled me off the couch.

"Come on!" she pulled me out the door, "we have to get everything set up for tonight."

"Alice," I complained, " I wont help you if you pull my arm out of it's socket." She slowed to a walk and loosened her grip on me a little.

"I just want to talk to you for a minute I already have everything set up." She whispered in my ear so that an annoyed looking Esme didn't hear.

We walked into the living room and Alice sat on the couch, and pulled me down with her. She had that excited face on and I was a little nervous. I racked my brain to think of an excuse to avoid whatever subject Alice was going to talk to me about.

"Alice, where are Rose and Jasper?" I asked in a rush. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Rose and Jasper walked in.

"The boys are in Edward's room Jasper, Rose come here I have to tell you something!" Alice rushed her words in excitement. The two had confused looks on their faces but did what Alice said. As soon as Jasper was out of sight Alice started to talk.

"Oh my God Rose you will never guess what happened!" she grinned.

"What happened Alice?" Alice took a big breath and told Rose everything that had happened. Rose was laughing by the end of it.

"Alice are you sure they weren't doing anything?" Rose asked Alice, I blushed five shades of red.

"Rose!" I yelled.

"I'm kidding," she started to laugh.

"Kids!" we heard Esme yell, "Come into the dining room for a minute!" we got up and started to walked to the dining room. I sat down and Rose sat to the right of me and Alice sat on the other side of Rose. The boys walked in and sat down, Edward next to me, Jasper to his left and Emmett on the other side of Jasper.

"How bad did Emmett threaten you?" I whispered to Edward.

"Not that bad actually, I'm just not allowed to do anything R rated." He whispered back, chuckling by the end. I blushed, how could Emmett ever think that ii would do anything like that!? We aren't even dating!

"Alright so here's the rules for the weekend," Esme spoke up, "no throwing any parties, but I don't care if you go to any, everything must be rated PG and I'm not talking about the movies. And finally, the only people allowed to stay over are Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose, got it Alice?"

"Mom that was one time," Alice rolled her eyes.

"I know but don't forget the rules, now your father will be home in a couple minutes and we will be leaving, your supperis in the oven and will be done soon and I made some cookies-" she glared at me and Edward "-for when you're done. Any question?"

"Yeah what are we supposed to eat tomorrow night?" Emmett asked.

"Well between the six of you I'm sure one of you can cook." I was pretty sure that she was talking to me, greeaaat. "And absolutely NO SOCCER in the house." She glared at all of us, making me cringe back into my seat.

"Alright mom, jeez," Alice spoke up, "we learned our lessons already. Now, you should go and finish packing." Alice pushed Esme out of the kitchen, then turned back to us."

"So Alice what do you have planned for us tonight?" Rose asked.


	6. Chapter 4 part 2

**Sorry that it took sooooo long for me to update I have no valid excuse! Ok so the this chapter was getting to long for one chapter only so now it's two parts :D lol I hope you enjoy part two!**

**Chapter 4**

_"So Alice what do you have planned for us tonight?" Rose asked._

"Well I was thinking that we could start off by playing some games then watching some movies."

"What movie?" Jasper asked.

"Silent Hill or any of the Saw movies," she grinned so big I thought her mouth would fall off her face. I groaned and leaned back into my chair.

"Bella?" Edward asked, "is something wrong?"

"I hate horror movies," I explained, he chuckled

"Don't worry they aren't that bad." He tried to comfort me.

"Says you,"

"Well don't worry about that right now, we will play some games first remember?" I still groaned.

"Fine," I sighed, "so what games are we playing Alice?"

"Truth or Dare or I never."

"Alcohol or none?" Emmett asked.

"Alcohol of course," Alice rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night, first everyone will gang up on me in 'I never' and get me drunk then I will become terrified during a gore movie, joy. Edward must have noticed my distress because he chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders trying to relax me. We all heard the door open and we turned out heads as Carlisle came into the kitchen.

"Hello kids," Carlisle smiled, " does Alice have the entire weekend planned out for you?"

"Yes," we all said in a gloomy voice as Alice 'hmph' ed at us. Carlisle laughed and walked upstairs to get his things. A moment later Carlisle and Esme came back into the kitchen to tell us goodbye and suddenly we were alone. Parents gone and six teenagers alone in a house, BAD!!!

"Alright let's get this party started!" Alice said excitedly. I groaned and hid my face in Edward's chest.

"Alice, why do you do this to me?" I asked, " I mean I'm already your Barbie doll so why must you all gang up on me and try to get me drunk in a game of 'I Never'?"

"Well," she started, "it's mostly because you are one hell of a funny drunk." She laughed and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Meany!" I yelled at her.

"Really Bella? What grade are we in fifth?"

"Shut up I'll act whatever grade I like if you all are going to get me drunk," I countered.

"Alright fine, fine we won't gang up on you and get you drunk happy?"

"Very much so," everyone started laughing at mine and Alice's little exchange of words and then we headed into the living room.

"So are you all ready?" Alice asked.

"Yeah just let me grab the vodka and then we can play." Rose grabbed her bag and got out the vodka while Alice went and got some cups from the kitchen.

"It's a good thing that we have all of these little plastic cups, they are perfect shot glasses!" Alice joked as she laid out ten glasses in front of each of us and Rose filled them all up. I leaned into Edward again out of fear because I really hate this game. Everyone always gangs up on me and it doesn't turn out pretty in the end.

"Ok so why don't we start off with Emmett," Alice suggested.

"Sweet! Ok so I have never tripped over nothing and fell down two flights of stairs," Emmett grinned and I groaned as I took a drink.

"What happened to no ganging up on me?" I asked.

"Pay back's a bitch," he stuck his tongue out at me, "Jasper your next."

"Ok, I have never dressed up like a ballerina," Me, Rose, Alice, and Emmett took a drink. Everyone but me looked at Emmett in question.

"It was a dare," he shrugged.

"Ok then, so I have never been on a forced shopping trip." Alice said and Me, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward took a drink. I was starting to feel the alcohol in my system and I was getting a little tipsy but not enough for it to make a difference.

"I have never forced someone on an at least four hour shopping trip," Edward said and Alice and Rose took a drink. At least Edward was on my side.

"I have never had my jeep pushed into a huge mud hole." And Emmett took a drink. Ha I finally got one on him.

"I have never tripped over my own feet while wearing high heels." Rose looked at me and smirked as I took a drink. I was starting to get a little dizzy now and I knew that I had a big grin on my face. Great now the alcohol was taking over.

"Hmm, I have never broken almost all my bones in my body from wiping out on a motorcycle," Emmett glared at me and I took a drink.

"It was one time Emmett!" I yelled, he was never going to drop this was he.

"You used to ride motorcycles?" Edward's voice filled with some type of emotion that I know I would be able to identify if I was sober.

"Yup! Me and Jakey used to drive them out here all the time when I was younger, but then I turned to quickly and I slipped and wiped out but I was wearing that riding close and I didn't get any road rash! Jakey told me I looked sexy in them!" I giggled, Edward had a weird look on his face and I tried to figure it out. When I did I started laughing. "Eddie are you _jealous_?" I asked and he blushed a little.

"OMG you are! You're jealous that someone called me sexy when I ride my motorcycle." I started laughing harder.

"Alright the point of the game 'get Bella drunk' has been accomplished. Why don't we move on to the movie now?" Alice spoke up. She got up and went to the big TV and pulled out a stack of movies. "Silent Hill or the Saw movies?"

"We have watched the Saw movies to many times let's watch Silent Hill for once," Rose suggested and we all agreed. Well I didn't, I didn't want to watch a scary movie but my opinion didn't matter to them when it came to watching scary movies because they all knew my answer. Lets not watch a scary movie let's watch a happy movie like Brother Bear 2.

We all got settled in and the movie started. I started screaming by the first fifteen minutes into the movie and I had a death grip around Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed circles into my back while whispering soothing things. I would tense up every time Edward jumped because I was terrified of what I would see.

I started watching a little more and more of it but I didn't last long before I started yelling and screaming. "The darkness is coming run faster! RUN FASTER!!!" Then I would scream and hid in Edward's chest again and he would laugh at me. I eventually started to ignore the movie entirely and I started to get tired. I snuggled into Edward more and his arms tightened his grip on me, I don't even think that he realized he was doing it.

The movie must have ended because the next thing I knew I was being lifted off the couch by a pair of strong arms and this alarmed me a bit so I started to look around but I was a little disoriented.

"Bella it's only me I'm just taking you to the room you're staying in." Edward told me. I snaked my arms around his neck and rested my head in the crook of his neck and nodded. He brought me back to his room because my bags were still in here from before so I could change. He stepped out long enough to let me change into a pair of black basketball shorts with a black tank top. I didn't even care if it was his, but I dived into his bed under the covers and immediately crashed.

I started having a nightmare and woke with a start. I had a light layer of perspiration covering my body as I suddenly sat up. I could feel myself trembling and breathing in and out loudly.

"Bella, are you ok?" A velvety voice asked from the other side of the room making me jump in surprise with a little shriek as well. "Bella, Bella are you ok? Please answer me." Edward had come over by me and took my hands in his.

"I-it was nothing just a nightmare." I was still trembling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I-I…no not really," I looked down at my lap.

"Bella look at me," he pulled my chin up genially with his fingertips, "you don't have to tell me it's ok if you don't want to." Oh way to play the guilt trip Edward! You may not realize that you are but trust me, you are! I yelled in my head.

"Well," I began, "it's just when I watch horror or gory movies I tend to have nightmares and not get a lot of sleep." I confessed. Edward looked me in the eye for a minute and pulled me into a hug.

"It's not a bad thing to be scared Bella everyone gets scared, some more easily than others." Edward comforted me.

"I know but every time that I watch one of those movies I always get nightmares and I feel so stupid for getting scared while everyone else sleeps soundly." I sniffed.

"Well I can tell you this," Edward whispered, "when I heard you scream I was scared, no I was terrified that something might have happened to you."

"You were?" I asked.

"I care for you Bella, I feel so protective of you." He cared for me?

"What do you mean you care for me?" I asked.

"I mean I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you, I want to be one of your closest friends." He explained to me. I couldn't help but smile, I think I am falling for Edward and falling hard. "Well I probably should let you sleep," he said as he started to get up.

"Wait," I told him, "please don't go. Stay here with me, I'm only going to get another nightmare if I'm left alone." This wasn't a lie that would actually happen.

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head. He smiled and pulled back the sheets to the bed while I moved over. Once he was in I honestly didn't know what to do next. Did he want me to go over by him or did he want me to stay on my side of the bed? Luckily my question was answered when I felt his arms pull me into a big hug into his chest.

"Sleep tight Bella," He muttered. I could feel my eyelids starting to get heavy and I fell into a deep sleep.

**EPOV**

I can't believe that Bella actually wanted me to stay. I mean I knew she trusted me but I didn't know that it was to the point that she would let me stay in the same bed as her! I was so happy that she placed all this trust in me, while I'm probably throwing all of the trust that Emmett game me out the window.

I looked down at the angel sleeping in my arms as she snuggled herself into me. I smiled and kissed the top of her head and laid my cheek on her hair. I loved the smell of her hair, it reminded me of strawberries.

"Edward…" I heard Bella mumble. At first I thought that she was awake again but then she said at again and hid her face in the crook of my neck. She was dreaming about me? I started doing a little happy dance in my head from the pure joy I felt from this. If I died right now I would die a happy man I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and I just laid there as sleep took over me.


	7. The Party

**Hey what's up, yea ik that I haven't updated lately and I blame my babysitting job and volleyball. Yippie-ya-yay volleyball….idk im just going through a rough stage with the sport so here is chapter five sorry that I haven't updated lately.**

**Chapter 5**

"Alice NO!" I yelled.

"Bella YES!" She yelled back, "You are going to this party tonight whether you like it or not!"

"But Alice I don't like parties you know that," I whined, "remember what happened last time you took me to a party?"

"You went upstairs and fell asleep," she grumbled.

"Exactly, and I'll just do it again if you drag me to this one." I said confidently.

"No you won't, now that I know of your plan you're not leaving my side tonight." She grinned evilly, grrr stupid evil pixie l can never get away with anything when she is around.

"Don't worry Bella it won't be that bad," she rolled her eyes.

"Are we going to do Bella Barbie?" I asked hesitantly.

"Maybe," she grinned.

"EDWARD!!!!" I yelled as I ran out of Alice's room, well tried to. I tripped on nothing again and started my way towards the floor. Just before I hit the floor I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, stopping me from hitting my face on the floor by a mere six inches.

"Your attempt on running away from the evil pixie has failed miserably," a velvety voice chuckled from behind me.

"Well you would be running away to if your sister was going to put you through hours of torture for one party!" I growled at him, which only caused him to laugh at me.

"Bella stop flirting with my brother and get your butt in here!" Alice yelled from her room.

"Edward please don't make me go back there," I whimpered, "I don't want to be traumatized for life by your sister." I unleashed my most useful weapon on him, the pout.

"Bella," Edward groaned, "you know that I can't resist you when you do the pout."

"Please," I pleaded, "don't make me go back there. If you care at all what will happen to me you won't put me through this." I loved playing the damsel in distress because Edward was such a gentleman that I could practically get him to do anything, but I didn't abuse this power I had over him. I only used it when it was absolutely needed, like now for instance.

"Bella you know that it is impossible to stop hurricane Alice when she gets in her makeover mood." Edward told me.

"Fine," I huffed and walked back into Alice's room. I heard Edward laughing at me from the hallway as I walked to my impending doom.

"So are you ready to turn some heads tonight Bella?" she asked as she pushed me into a chair in front of her vanity mirror.

"Alice I don't want to turn anyone's head tonight," I grumbled.

"I know one head that you want to turn and his name is Edward," she giggled as my face turned ten shades of red. "Oh come on Bella I know that you like him, it's so obvious." She laughed again.

"I do not!" I protested.

"Yeah whatever," she rolled her eyes as she started on my hair. Three hours later my makeup and hair were finally done and I was trying to slip into the skin tight dress that Alice was making me wear.

"ALICE!" I yelled when I finally gave up on putting the second skin called a dress on.

"Yes Bella," she poked her head in through the doorway.

"Alice you better find something else for me to wear to that party or I am going to hide all of your shoes for a week." I threatened.

"Fine," she huffed and went back to her closet and returned minutes later with a black mini skirt and a pink spaghetti strap shirt. "put these on without any wining please." She said as she threw them at me.

I quickly put on my new outfit and slid on the pair of heels that Alice forced onto me. I didn't even look in the mirror because I was afraid of the reflection that I would see. As I descended the stairs I noticed everyone waiting for me at the bottom of them. Alice was wrapped up in Jasper's arms leaning her back against his front and Emmett had his arm wrapped around Rose's shoulders. They were all smiling as I came down the stairs, but then I noticed that there was one person that I hadn't looked at yet. My eyes scanned the room until the spotted him. Edward was staring at me wide eyed and with his mouth slightly open. I giggled at him because he looked kind of funny like that. When I reached the bottom of the stairs (I didn't trip this time!!!!) I walked up to him and smiled.

"If you keep your mouth like that for a while you're going to attract flies," I giggled, his face turned a slight pink.

"You uh, look really good Bella." He stammered. I had never seen Edward look so flustered before, it was funny.

"Alright let's get to this party already!" Emmett yelled. We all rolled our eyes at his enthusiasm and piled into the jeep. Since there were only five seats in the jeep that meant that someone was going to have to sit on some ones lap. Emmett was driving and Rose was sitting in the passenger seat, Jasper was sitting in a window seat and Alice quickly sat in the middle next to him. She smirked at me when I realized that I would have to sit on Edward's lap. I swear this pixie never gives up when she tries to get me and Edward together, not that I mind.

Edward sat down in the seat then pulled me onto his lap. He then took the seat belt and extended it over the both of us, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe," he defended himself.

"Yeah yeah I know," I giggled.

"So Bella are you excited for the party?" Alice asked.

"Not really," Alice gaped at me.

"Why not!?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well you know someone is going to end up bringing alcohol to this party and I'm more of a quiet girl not a big partying girl." I tried to explain.

"Well we are going to half to change that." Alice grinned and I rolled my eyes. I foresaw many more parties in my future.

"Don't worry I'll lookout for you," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled. When we arrived at the party it was in full swing. There was loud music playing and people grinding on each other while other were drinking themselves silly.

"Do we have to go inside?" I pleaded with Alice, I didn't like this party already.

"Yes so let's just get this over with so you will stop complaining already," Alice said as she hopped out of the jeep following Jasper into the house.

"Come on Bella it won't be that bad," Edward tried to comfort me.

"Yes it will," I said back depressingly.

"How about I make you a deal," he said and my ears perked up, "will you go in if I stay by your side for the entire night?" he asked. I pretended to think about it for a minute.

"I suppose it wouldn't be that bad if then but you can't leave my side for the entire night." I stuck my pinky out to him, "But you have to pinky swear to me that you will." I giggled and Edward rolled his eyes as we locked pinkies.

I was actually enjoying my time at this party, mostly because Edward was there to help me out if anything weird happened. We were sitting on the couch drinking some sodas (we were the designative drivers tonight and we didn't want to drink any alcohol) with Edward's arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Bella I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom," Edward told me as he got up. I sat patiently for him to come back when someone sat down next to me.

"Hey what's your name?" he slurred. Great some drunken guy was hitting on me.

"Bella," I replied politely.

"Well Bellllllla can I offer you a drink?" he slurred again gesturing to his drink.

"Um, no thanks I'm perfectly fine with my soda," I told him as I took another sip of it. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable and started to scan the room for Edward.

"Well if I can't offer you a drink maybe I could give you something else," he chuckled.

"What are you-" suddenly his mouth crashed down on mine and I panicked. I started pushing on his face to try and get him off me but he wouldn't. I felt his hand reach around to my neck and pull me closer while tears started to come down my face. I didn't like this feeling, I felt him trying to push his tongue into my mouth but I wouldn't let him.

"Get off her!" the next thing I knew the guy had been thrown off the couch and onto the floor.

"Ouch! What the hell dude!" he yelled as Edward stood over him. The guy got back up again and raised his fist to hit Edward when suddenly Edward caught his fist with his left hand and punched him with his right. The guy was knocked unconscious and laid on the floor. Edward turned back to me and all the anger that was in his face disappeared, all of it turned to concern.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked gently, I was still to shock to talk so I just shook my head.

"Can we go home?" I asked quietly when he pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah we can, come with me to get the keys from Emmett." He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me through the crowd. We found a drunken Emmett and a surprisingly sober Rose.

"Hey Rose do you guys think that you could give us a ride home then drive the jeep back so you have a ride home? Bella had a nasty run-in with Tyler and she wants to go back to the house." Edward explained.

"Oh sure I can, meet me by the car I'll let Emmett know." She told us and turned to Emmett while we walked outside. We waited in the backseat while Rose walked out of the house. Nobody talked during the ride home, Edward just held me while I had silent tears sliding down my cheeks.

When we got back to the house Edward got me my pajamas out of my overnight bag and let me change in Alice's room while he changed in his. When I walked back to his room the door was open so I walked in. Edward was putting in some music and I realized that it was Clair de Lune.

When Edward noticed me he sat on his bed and patted the seat next to him.

"Why don't you sit here next to me?" he asked as I started towards him. When I sat down I gave him a big hug.

"Thank you," I whispered, "thanks for looking out for me tonight I had a fun time until Tyler interrupted it."

"Bella I would do almost anything for you because I…I…" I looked up at him in confusion.

"You what Edward?" I asked curiously. He gulped and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella I would do anything for you because I love you," he whispered. I felt my heart and breath stop. He loved me?

"Bella?"

"You love me?" I asked.

"I have for a very long time, ever since I saw you in the airport that night." He told me, I felt tears of joy spring from my eyes. "Aw Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. Just pretend that I never said anything ok?" he said in a sad voice.

"Why would I want to forget that Edward, those are tears of joy because I love you to." I told him with all honesty.

"Y-you do?" he asked in disbelief, then his face lit up with a huge smile and he pulled me into a bone crunching hug.

"Of course silly," I giggled.

"Bella," he asked a couple hours later when we crawled into his bed and were snuggling.

"Yes Edward?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered hopefully.

"I would love to be Edward."

"Bella," he asked again.

"Yes Edward?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Well if I am your girlfriend I don't really think you have to ask," I giggled, and I felt his lips gently push into mine. I was in heaven, there were little fireworks going off in my head. That is until he pulled away.

"Wow," he whispered.

"Yeah wow," I said, then I slipped into a peaceful sleep in the arms of Edward with a big smile on my face.


	8. A complication

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARATERS!**

**A/N at the bottom explaining my lack of updating**

**Chapter 6 a Complication**

_"Bella," he asked again._

_"Yes Edward?"_

_"Can I kiss you?"_

_"Well if I am your girlfriend I don't really think you have to ask," I giggled, and I felt his lips gently push into mine. I was in heaven, there were little fireworks going off in my head. That is until he pulled away._

_"Wow," he whispered._

_"Yeah wow," I said, then I slipped into a peaceful sleep in the arms of Edward with a big smile on my face._

BPOV

I was warm, comfortable, and safe. Laying in a very comfortable bed that was nice and toasty. Although my pillow was a little hard, which confused me, why was my pillow moving up and down. It also had a sound, I listened, was that a heart beat? My eyes snapped open and I was greeted with the view of Edward's jaw.

Grinning to myself, I leaned forward and kissed the underside of his jaw. I pulled back to see if he woke up, which of course he didn't. So I kissed his jaw and worked my way up to his lips. Kissing a trail up his jaw, over his chin, and finally placed a kiss on those fabulous lips of his.

"Good morning," he mumbled against my own lips, smirking.

"Good morning," I giggled.

"What would you like to do today?" Edward asked while stretching, I wasn't paying attention to his question; I was looking at the sliver of skin that was showing when his shirt inched up. My goodness was that the beginning of a six pack I see?

"See something you like?" Edward smirked.

"Maybe," I smirked back.

"You never answered my question, what do you want to do today?" he asked again.

"Well, I do need to go to the store and get some things for tonight's dinner." I said after a moment of thinking.

"Why don't we get dressed and leave before Alice attacks," Edward chuckled. I nodded vigorously in agreement. We both jumped out of bed and grabbed out clothes, showered (separately! Get your mind out of the gutter!), got dressed and ran downstairs. After snagging breakfast from a smirking Esme we headed out the door without Alice ever finding out we were gone.

Edward and I climbed into his precious Volvo and started out to the store. We listened to Debussy on the way and he held my hand as well. As we pulled into the parking lot I saw a red truck, but this red truck looked very familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen it before.

"What do you need for tonight?" Edward asked, we walked hand in hand into the store.

"I'm not quite sure," I frowned, "how about we walk around for a bit and see if anything looks good." I suggested.

"Sure," We walked around until we came to the pasta isle, then inspiration hit.

"Hey I know how about spaghet-"

"BELLA!" I froze. I knew that voice anywhere, but he couldn't be here, not here of all places. Slowly I turned around and looked my worst fear in the eyes.

"Mike," I whispered as I looked at my idiotic ex boyfriend, "what are you doing in Forks?" I could feel the tears coming to my eyes.

"What do you mean Bella? Of course I would follow you anywhere, you're my girlfriend!" The blonde haired blue eyed idiot said, and I gasped. After I caught him in bed with another girl he still thought I was his girlfriend!

"His girlfriend Bella?" Edward seethed from behind me, the grip that he had on my hand grew tighter before he threw it back at me. "What the hell Bella!" Edward was angry, very angry.

"Edward I can explain-" I started but Edward interrupted me.

"Never mind Bella, I'll see you later." He stormed out of the store. I spun around and glared at Mike.

"Mike! What the HELL!" I screamed, "we broke up weeks before I even moved here and now suddenly you follow me to Forks!" I was pissed, no I was more than pissed I was furious.

"Bellllaaaa," Mike whined, "you know that Tanya meant nothing to me, I thought you were only joking around when you said we were through."

"No Mike I was being dead serious, we are over. We have been over for months now, now my current boyfriend probably thinks that I was cheating on him with you!" I screamed.

"Come on Bella you don't need him," Mike rolled his eyes, " you got me and I am perfect as it is." Mike smirked. That was the last straw, I pulled my fist back and snapped it forward. I could feel the crunch of Mike's nose as I broke it. It felt good to finally do that, but then I felt the pain in my hand, knowing my luck I probably broke it.

"Leave me alone Mike, I don't want to ever see you again! Just leave me alone!" I glared. Then I smelt it, the smell of rust. I looked at Mike's face and saw the blood that was running down his face from his broken nose. I could feel all of my own blood drain from my face as I looked at his blood. It seems that my paled face reminded Mike about what blood did to me.

"Shit Bella please don't pass out," but it was too late, I was already seeing tunnel vision and it sounded like Mike was getting far away. The last thing I remember was Edward walking back into the store, seeing me, then the look of panic on his face when he saw me hit the ground.

"BELLA!" and everything went black.

**Sorry that this was such a short chapter with a long gap inbetween updates, my apology is below :)**

**Thanks everyone for reading and I'm so so so so so sorry that it has been months since I have last updated. Honestly it was just that I have had some serious writers block and it had not been easy, plus it's my Jr. year of high school so the pressure is on for me to do well in school.**

**I am currently working on the next chapter so bare with me and hope that I update it soon.**

**Thanks**

**Rosalie123**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok just a quick note, sorry :'( but I was wondering if anyone would be interested in being my beta for my stories. I would just like someone to overlook the chapters, catch any mistakes, give feedback on them, and keep me on track…motivate me…give me a due date on when to send the chapter so you can review it….that sort of thing. :D if you are interested please message me and I will get back to you quickly. I do check my email regularly on my iPod (I would die without it hahaha) so please message me if you are interested ( )

Thanks everyone!

(by the way, I have started the next chapter :] )


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARATERS! I just manipulate them to my own liking **

**Chapter 7: A Complication Part II**

_"Shit Bella please don't pass out," but it was too late, I was already seeing tunnel vision and it sounded like Mike was getting far away. The last thing I remember was Edward walking back into the store, seeing me, then the look of panic on his face when he saw me hit the ground._

_"BELLA!" and everything went black._

Everything was dark, black as the darkest night. I could sense a little bit of my surroundings and I couldn't tell where I was.

"Bella," I heard an angel say, "Bella sweetheart you need to wake up." Why did the angel sound so sad? Angels shouldn't sound sad, it's practically a crime to make an angel sad.

"Come on Bella, you need to wake up now honey." Wait, I know that voice. It's Edward! What happened to me? I tried to think what had happened t me. The last thing I remember was going to the super market with Edward and then we saw Mike…MIKE! I was going to kill him! How could he do this to Edward and me! Wait a minute, Edward left. How could he leave and not give me a chance to explain? At least he came back for me, no matter how badly he was hurt.

"Bella honey you're scarring me. You really need to wake or they are going to call an ambulance, and I know how much you hate the attention."

"Edward?" I slurred out.

"Yes Bella love it's me," he whispered back, "but I need you to open your eyes sweetheart and look at me." Slowly, I opened my eyes only to shut them instantly again. The florescence lighting in the store was almost too bright for my eyes to handle looking straight at them.

"Edward, help me sit up please." I groaned.

"Bella I don't know if that is a good idea right now," he said slowly.

"Well can you at least get me off the floor? It's cold down here." I pouted.

"Oh Bella," he chuckled lightly, "what am I going to do with you?" He easily scooped me up off the floor and into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled my head into the crook of it. I felt him start to move as he walked us out of the store and into the parking lot.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"What happened to Mike?" I asked the hesitation was clear in my voice. I felt him tense underneath me and his arms squeeze me tighter to him.

"After you passed out, he started to go into a panic. Saying things like how he didn't want for this to happen and that you might take him back if he acted the way he did when he first got you to agree to go out with him. After he said that, he left the store as quickly as he could." He sighed. He set me down to lean against the car long enough for him to open the door and set me in the seat and buckle me in. He then closed my door and went to his side and started the car. The drive back to his house was quiet.

"I didn't agree to go out with him because he acted like that," I mumbled to break the silence, "I only agreed to go out with him because he was being so desperate. He would ask me out a couple times a day and it was boarder lining harassment it was getting so bad. So I had agreed to go out with him on one date so he would leave me alone and I guess it went to his head thinking that I was his girlfriend." I sighed thinking about how the idiot had caused so much unwanted tension.

"I-I just don't know what to think," Edward stuttered, "I know the story now and I believe you. It's just, I couldn't think when he told me that you were his girlfriend. The thought loosing you was unbearable and I couldn't think straight, so I just walked out the door so I could breath for a second because I felt like everything was crashing in around me and I-I didn't know what to do. I was going to come back in I swear, I wasn't going to leave you here with him I just needed a moment to myself so I could think and…and…" Edward was really starting to panic.

"Edward I need you to pull over," I said gently. I waited for him to do so and waited a moment for him to calm down. "Edward, I understand why you acted the way you did. It still hurts that you left even if you were coming back, I could literally feel my heart break when I saw your back as you walked away." I could feel the traitor tears running down my cheeks, I turned my head away and tried to whip them away before he could see them.

"Bella," his voice sounded pained, "love please look at me." I kept looking out the window so he couldn't see the tears that refused to stop falling. I heard him sigh, then the sound of his door opening and closing sounded. Then his face was in front of mine as he opened my door.

"Bella, I promise I will never leave you." Honesty ringing true in his voice.

"I feel like everyone is somehow leaving me lately though," I cried.

"What do you mean love?" he asked.

"I don't know," I sniffed, "I think I just really miss my mom and Phil. I can't stop dreaming about the night when Sheriff Johnson called and told me that they were dead." By this time I was all out bawling. I felt Edward unbuckle me and pick me up in his arms as he sat in my seat, and I sat on his lap crying into his neck.

"I m-miss her s-so m-much," I cried.

"I know sweetheart, I know my love." Edward held me for what seemed like hours as I cried until I could cry no more. Our silence was broken by the shrill sound of a phone ringing. We sat and listened to it ring until it stopped, but it wasn't long before it started to ring again.

"You should answer that," I whispered, my voice hoarse and scratchy.

"I suppose I should," Edward sighed as he answered his phone, and set it to speaker phone, "Hello?"

"Edward where the hell are you!" the sound of Alice's voice sounded, "You and Bella were supposed to be home by now!"

_Oh shit._

**Sorry for the delay. I have literally started this chapter over about 6 times before I finally got into the swing of things with it. :) he he. Any who I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Rosalie123**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know I know, I'm a horrible person... it's been so long since I've updated and I am really sorry about that...I hope you all aren't to mad at me :) I'll try and update more often this summer :D**

Chapter 8

_"Edward where the hell are you!" the sound of Alice's voice sounded, "You and Bella were supposed to be home by now!"_

_Oh shit._

"Alice-"Edward tried to speak.

"Don't you 'Alice' me Edward; you were supposed to be back over an hour ago!" She shrieked.

"Alice I-"

"I don't want your pathetic excuses-"

"ALICE!" he finally screamed into the phone.

"What?" she said.

"If you would shut your mouth for one minute you would understand that I am trying to tell you why we are not home yet," Edward grumbled.

"Well?"

"We had a little…mishap…while we were at the store and we are currently sorting through it." He explained.

"What happened?" she asked as if she didn't believe him.

"It wa-"

"Just some trouble with an old ex from Arizona Alice, don't worry about it." I interrupted Alice, my voice was still very scratchy and it sounded horrible.

"Bella sweetie, are you ok?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine Alice, don't worry about it. Although we didn't really get anything from the store because we left right away, sorry." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it," she brushed it off, "we can always go to the store a different time."

"Ok," I mumbled.

"Well you guys should get back soon unless you have anything else you need to do."

"Ok Alice we are going to hang up now," Edward said as he hit the end button.

"What time is it?" I asked tiredly.

"It's about one in the afternoon," he sighed.

"I don't want to go back and face Alice," I whined.

"Don't worry love we both will have to face her, although she is mostly likely not the worst of what is to come." Edward snuggled his face into my hair.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well it's most likely that my mother and your brother have been freaking out not knowing where you have been and it's most likely going to result in some heavy questioning from both of them." He sighed as I groaned.

"Can't we just go and hide back at my house?" I asked pleadingly.

"Sorry, but you know that Emmett will be there looking for you," Edward pointed out.

"Then I suppose we should just get it over with shouldn't we," I unwillingly said.

"That would probably be a good idea," Edward chuckled. He stood up and put me back in my seat, buckling me up and shutting the door as he ran to his side of the car and got into the driver's seat. The drive back was silent, but it was a comfortable silence so we didn't mind.

When we turned onto the winding driveway, I could almost feel Alice's energy and I swear I could even hear the questions that she would want to be asking me in my head.

"Bella!"

Oh wait, that was her running up the driveway, arms flailing everywhere as she sprinted to the car.

"Bella Bella Bella Bella!" She screamed.

"Want me to run her over?" Edward chuckled.

"As much as that would be nice, I'm sure Esme wouldn't be very happy with us if that happened." I smiled slightly.

"Fine," He grumbled.

"Isabella Marie Swan Open this god damn door!" Alice screamed. I didn't even realize that she had started to run with the car and was pounding on the windows trying to get in.

"I knew there was a good reason for locking the doors," Edward mumbled as he started to speed up and we left Alice behind in the dust.

"EDWARD!" she screeched as we sped away. We couldn't help but to start laughing at her angry expression. She disappeared as we went around one of the bends of the twisty driveway. It wasn't long after that when we got to the house, both of us still laughing.

"Quick! Let's go to my room before she gets here!" Edward said between laughs. I opened my door to see Alice almost at the house.

"Isabella and Edward!" She screamed.

"Shit," I breathed.

"Bella hurry up!" Edward grabbed my hand, threw me over his shoulder, and ran into the house. He didn't even pause to talk to Esme as he took the stairs two, sometimes three at a time. He ran down the hall and into his bedroom, Alice hot on our heels as he slammed his door shut and quickly locked the door. You could hear the distinct thump as Alice ran into the door.

"Well," Edward said breathing hard, "nothing like a chase from Alice to bring up a grim mood."

I could only look at him seriously for about thirty seconds before we both started laughing. We calmed down fairly quickly as we moved to the bed. Edward lay next to me and I curled into his chest, feeling a sense of security as his arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Hey Edward?" I asked with a sleepy yawn.

"Yes love?"

"Do you think I'll ever be able to just have a normal life?" I whispered.

"No I don't think you will, want to know why?"

"Do tell me," I mumbled.

"Because you are an amazing person and are far from normal." He kissed my temple lovingly.

"I love you Edward," I sighed as I started to drift asleep.

"As I love you my sweet girl," were the last words before everything started to darken around me until everything was black as I entered a deep sleep.

~A.L.W.W.F.~

_Thump Thump Thump._

What the hell was that awful noise?

"Isabella!" _Thump. _"Edward!" _Thump._

"Mmmmmm, go away Alice!" Edward moaned sleepily.

"Edward Anthony, answer me!" Alice screeched.

"Why won't she go away?" I grumbled.

"Because she has no life," Edward groaned.

_Thump._

"I heard that!" Alice yelled.

"Then go away!" Edward yelled.

"No, it's time for you two to come out already." Alice whined. "Not to mention mom won't let us eat until you guys come down for dinner and Emmett is getting irritated." It was dinner time already? How long were we asleep, four or five hours?

"We must have really taken quite the nap," I yawned while I stretched.

"Although it was the best nap that I have ever had," Edward said as he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me into his chest and buried his nose into my hair in the crook of my neck.

"Edward," I moaned, "that tickles."

"Are you ticklish my love?" Edward chuckled.

"No," I said stubbornly.

"I think you are," he said as he started to tickle my sides.

"Edward!" I laughed, "Stop tickling me!"

"Will you give me a kiss?"

"Yes!" I laughed harder, I turned towards Edward and kissed his nose, "There are you happy now?" I giggled.

"I suppose," Edward gave a heavy, sarcastic sigh.

"Come on lets go downstairs before we have Emmett coming up here to get us. He would most likely break down the door to get us so he could eat."

"Do you really think that he would do that?" I gave him the look that clearly says are-you-really-going-to-argue-with-me-on-this? "Ok, ok we'll go downstairs." I grumbled.

"Don't worry it won't be that bad, at least I hope not." I muttered sadly.

"Bella?" Edward asked, "Is something wrong?"

"It's just," I trailed off.

"It's just what?"

"I know that I'm going to be asked questions about what happened today and I don't want to deal with that." I sighed.

"Bella," Edward sighed, "Bella look at me." I looked up slowly.

"We will do this together, I will help you through everything so you are never alone. Do you trust me? Do you trust me to always be there for you?" I looked into his emerald eyes; they shone with honesty and serenity. He held out his hand for me. Slowly I reached out and grabbed it.  
"Together?" I whispered.

"Together," He smiled, I smiled a small smile and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go then."

**A/N: sooo...do i get a review? pleeeaaaassseeeee? The more reviews I get the more motivated I get :D hahaha**


End file.
